Brotherly Love
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Made for a friend to cheer her up. She wanted Alberto with a sister so that's what I wrote. Alberto being all cute and adorable with his younger sister. Alberto gets a phone call from Hunter and notices she sounds downhearted and so he invites her over to stay at the castle for a little while.


Alberto rushed around the castle getting things ready in preparation for a guest who would be staying within the castle walls for a few days. That guest was none other than Alberto's younger sister, Hunter. Alberto's sister had rung up a few days prior and was sounding rather downhearted, so Alberto, after making sure it would be alright, asked her to come stay with him at the castle for a little while.

Alberto wanted to make sure everything was perfect for his younger sisters arrival; he wanted her to enjoy and be comfortable during her stay.

A car had just pulled into the villa and a beautiful fair-skinned maiden stepped out. Her brown hair gracefully trailed down her back and her chestnut eyes glimmered as she gazed at the magnificent castle that towered before her. This was the first time Hunter had ever been to Altaria castle; though Alberto served the Button family she never had the chance to visit.

Hunter started to stride over to the castle when she noticed a familiar figure approaching her. "Brother..." Hunter whispered with a smile; she was happy to see him after so long.

Alberto rushed right up to her and immediately flung his arms around her in a tight embrace. Alberto's eyes shook, "I have missed you. I'm really glad to see you." Alberto spoke in a gentle tone; he was so happy to see his sister and after the phone call a few days ago, Alberto wanted to make sure she was alright. Hunter enjoyed the warmth her older brother gave off, It made her feel happy inside.

"I missed you..." Hunter's voice wavered as she spoke and Alberto immediately picked up on it. Alberto released her from the gentle embrace and looked her straight in the eyes. "...Hunter. If there is anything wrong, please tell me." Alberto sounded concerned, as her older brother he wanted to make her happy.

Hunter broke off eye contact with Alberto and turned her gaze downwards. "I'm okay... Please don't worry about me." Hunter tried to reassure Alberto she was okay but her tone of voice didn't sound very reassuring at all; Alberto wasn't going to buy it but he decided he wouldn't press her on it.

Alberto sighed and showed her into the villa. Hunter followed closely behind Alberto as he showed her to the room she'd be using during her stay. Along the way Hunter was admiring her surroundings; her large round eyes excitedly darted about.

They reached the room and Alberto opened the door and Hunter stepped inside. Hunter gasped at the large living space and the beautiful furniture that decorated the room. "Wow, this will be my room..." Hunter whispered to herself. Hunter stood in the middle of the room and spun around as she looked in awe at everything.

Alberto couldn't help but smile from how she was acting; he felt a happiness inside from seeing the smile on her face.

Hunter turned her gaze at Alberto and ran up to him and pecked him on the cheek causing him to go wide-eyed. "Thanks. I'm so glad to be able to spend time with you." Hunter giggled gleefully and Alberto was a little stunned as he placed his hand over the spot she just kissed.

Alberto was surprised to see Hunter acting like a completely different person. Compared to how she was acting earlier and over the phone, Hunter looked to not have a care in the world at this moment. But Alberto knew something must still be troubling her and she's hiding it; Alberto would make sure he kept a close eye on her over the next few days.

Roberto had given Alberto the time off for a few days so he could spend that time with his sister, though Alberto wasn't quite sure at what they should do. Alberto was close to his younger sister when they were kids but as the years passed it got harder for them to see one another due to Alberto's work and eventually Hunter moved away.

Alberto looked to be in deep thought when he noticed a hand waving wildly in front of his face immediately bringing him back to reality. "Hello? Are you there?" Hunter stood right in front of him and peered into his eyes with a innocent smile. "Yes, yes. Sorry." Alberto looked a little shy as he apologized and Hunter giggled. "You always space out, Alberto." Alberto shyly averted his gaze and cleared his throat. "Yes, well, what would you like to do?"

Hunter looked at Alberto and put a finger on her lips as she now looked to be the one deep in thought. "Aha!" Hunter looked like she had thought of something as she snapped her fingers and smiled at Alberto. "Can we bake something, together?" Alberto looked a little taken aback by her question, he didn't think she would pick something like baking. "Baking? Surely there is something else you'd rather do, right?"

Hunter pouted and looked at him with her large pleading eyes which Alberto was powerless to resist. "I want to bake something with you... We haven't done that in such a long time..." All Alberto could do was sigh and nod his head. It's true they use to bake together a lot as kids, Alberto taught his younger sister how to bake many delicious cakes; they were memories that Hunter dearly treasured.

Alberto gestured for her to follow him to the kitchen but instead of just following along Hunter smiled as decided to link her arm with his, "Okay, let's go!" Hunter beamed at him and all Alberto could do was try to smile back; he wasn't sure how to take all the affection his sister was showering upon him.

They walked arm in arm on their way to the kitchen, the servants all smiled happily as they strode past. Everyone thought it was adorable seeing Alberto act like a big softie around his sister.

As soon as they reached the kitchen Alberto stopped and looked at Hunter. "What would you like to make?" Hunter's eyes shined brightly as she looked around the kitchen, she had never seen one as big as this before. Hunter focused her eyes on Alberto with a bright smile, "Chocolate chip cookies! Just like the ones we use to make. The teddy bear shaped ones!" Alberto was surprised Hunter would mention those, he thought she'd want to bake a cake but Hunter insisted she wanted to make those.

Alberto felt moved that she treasured those times he would specially make teddy bear cookies with her to cheer her up.

Alberto gathered all the necessary ingredients they would need and got started straight away on making the cookies. Hunter had a smile on her face the entire time, she looked to be really enjoying her time with her big brother.

"Okay, done!" Hunter smiled as she looked at Alberto, she had just finished mixing the batter. Alberto looked over and nodded his head, "Looks good. I'm glad to see you remember everything I taught you." Hunter giggled at him, "Of course. I'd never forget anything you taught me."

Alberto looked a little taken aback by her words, he didn't quite know were to look as his eyes darted about; his heart felt warm, he was so happy to hear how much Hunter loved him as a brother.

"I-I'm glad I was able to be of use." Alberto stuttered and focused back onto making the cookies.

Alberto kept focused on batter as he added a few final touches on it, he tried to hide the blush that was present on his face. Hunter was so happy to be able to spend this time with him, something she hadn't done in a while; Hunter wanted to make sure to make many memories during her stay.

Hunter suddenly called to Alberto and he looked at her, "Hah!" Hunter shouted as she threw flour onto his face covering him in a fine white powder. "Whoa!" Alberto was stunned by her sudden action, his mouth hanged open and he blinked at her a few times. "Hehe, I got you." Hunter looked amused seeing his face covered in flour and topped of with his shocked expression.

Alberto couldn't get mad at her, seeing her look so happy it made him feel happy too. "It's been a long time since I have had that happen to me." Alberto said with a smile. "Yeah, you always fell for it as a kid too and I can still get you now!" Hunter giggled, she looked proud of her accomplishment.

Alberto cleaned the flour off his face and they started making the teddy bear shaped cookies. "There! That's one teddy." Hunter grinned as she looked at her bear shaped cookie and Alberto chuckled a little at how innocent she was being; It was as if she was still the little child back from their youth.

They finished making the bear shapes with the cookie batter and now placed them into the oven. While waiting for them to finish cooking Alberto and Hunter talked about everything and nothing as they smiled and laughed like old times. Eventually the cookies were finally finished, the smell of freshly baked cookies permeated through the air making Hunter's mouth water.

Alberto smiled and shook his head at her and looked at the cookies. "They turned out pretty well. They look exactly like the ones we use to make." Hunter looked at them and nodded but their was a sadness hidden within her eyes, "Yes, they do, don't they..." Hunter's voice wavered and Alberto immediately looked at her as he noticed the sudden change in her mood. "What's wrong?" Alberto asked in a concerned tone, he was hoping maybe now he would get his chance to discover what's been troubling her.

Hunter looked at the cookies then focused her gaze at her feet as she rubbed her arm with her hand. "N-Nothing." Hunter spoke up weakly and Alberto sighed. Alberto looked serious as be spoke, "Please. Please don't hide it from me, I know something is wrong." No sooner as Alberto finished speaking those words did Hunter lunge at him hugging him tightly. "I have been missing you so much, Big Brother. I feel lonely..." Hunter spoke sadly as she burried her head against Alberto's chest.

Alberto was shocked by the sudden hug but was quick to return it as he held her tight. "Why didn't you tell me? You always try to act strong but you are my little sister, I am always here for you if you need me." Alberto squeezed her as he rested his chin above her head.

They spent a few moments embracing one another in silence as Alberto comforted her with his warmth. A single tear rolled down Hunter's face as she was overwhelmed by emotions, it had been so long since Alberto had held her this way to cheer her up when she was feeling down. Having lost their parents at a young age, Hunter looked up to Alberto and they grew very close but she was devastated when different circumstances pulled them apart and she was forced to move away.

"Thanks..." Hunter's muffled voice sounded out against his chest. Hunter raised her head and looked straight at Alberto with a smile, "I knew I could always count on my big brother to make things better." Alberto felt relieved to see her smiling once again and smiled back at her as he stroked her hair, something he also did when they were younger.

"I promise, I'll try to my best to make sure you don't feel lonely any more. I'll ask Prince Roberto and see to it you have regular visits to the castle." Alberto smiled and brushed her hair behind her ears and softly kissed her on the forehead which caused her to gasp, Hunter never expected him to be the one being so affectionate now. "That way you won't be lonely anymore." Alberto hugged her tightly once more before letting go.

Hunter felt a gentle warmth in her heart that spread throughout her body. Hunter was so happy to have Alberto as her big brother; he was the best brother in the whole world and she loved him dearly.

Hunter was relieved to have finally been able to get her worries off her chest; she didn't want to burden Alberto with her troubles but the loneliness she was feeling was slowly getting to be too much for her but now she knew she made the right choice. Hunter and Alberto both discovered just how much they treasured their relationship with one another and just how much they valued their childhood memories.

They took the cookies they baked and went to sit on the balcony outside Hunter's room, where they reminisced about their childhood and laughed and joked about. They would be sure to make many more memories over the years that they both could always look back to and smile upon.


End file.
